


Frerard, Go!

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Bandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Pokemon, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Smut!<br/>Frank and Gerard are both dorks. But neither of them deserve to be picked on. Gerard musters up the courage to admit his love to Frank when caring for him after he was beat up by some kids from their school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frerard, Go!

“Fuck, when did you get a Flygon?” Frank asked.  
Gerard smiled. He noticed. Yep. He’d had a crush on Frank since they were six years old, and ten years later, his best move on him was getting a new Pokémon to battle against him with. But not any Pokémon, a Flygon, one of Frank’s favorites.  
“I got it as a Trapinch about a week ago. I gave it an Exp share and spent forever raising it to evolve into a Flygon,” Gerard replied.  
When Gerard learnt that he had to stay after school today due to Mikey’s after school tutor sessions, he was pretty bummed. He’d told Frank about it, how he’d have to be all awkward and sit by himself outside for an hour and a half. But luckily, Frank didn’t have anything planned, and he was a damn good friend.  
Mikey was failing Math, and close to flunking Science as well.  
Gerard remembered saying, “Mikes, come on you can’t fail a class. You’re smarter than this.”  
Mikey had calmly replied, “You failed P.E.”  
Gerard had blushed. He failed because he skipped so many classes. Sorry, but his idea of fun wasn’t being laughed at in the showers and shoved around in the gym by overgrown, moronic animals that call themselves boys.  
The whole Flygon dilemma gave Gerard a bit of confidence. He was actually seriously considering, for the millionth time, telling Frank that he loved him. He knew Frank wouldn’t freak out; he’s not that kind of guy, but he couldn’t stand the idea of rejection. Not only would it hurt, it would make everything weird between them. Frank doesn’t even know Gerard’s bi.  
“What’s good against Flygon again?” Frank asked, pulling Gerard from his thoughts. Frank scrunched up his face in effort, struggling to recall. He hadn’t played Generation 3 Pokémon in forever. “My Gardevoir knows Shock Wave, that’ll work, right?”  
“I’m not telling you,” Gerard scoffed. No matter how much he loved Frankie, no way was he being beat in a Pokémon battle.  
“Well boys, it looks like we’ve wandered into the faggot convention!” Travis declared, appearing behind the two.  
Travis was a prick. So were his three mindless friends, Cody, Giovanni, and Nigel, close behind.  
“Fuck you,” Frank growled under his breath.  
Travis grabbed a fistful of Frank’s charcoal locks and roughly yanked his head back. “Gym class was fun today, wasn’t it, Frankie?” He released Frank, who automatically jerked forward, away from Travis.  
“What’d you guys do to him?” Nigel asked with a smirk.  
Travis grinned maliciously. “We stuck the freak’s head in a toilet.”  
Gerard looked over at Frank, who barely even blushed; just looked even more pissed off. And Frank was a person you do not want to piss off.  
“Don’t call me Frankie,” Frank snapped.  
“Why not? Your boyfriend does it all the time,” Travis retorted, placing his hand in the center of Gerard’s chest and giving him a little push.  
Whilst Gerard turned an alarming shade of pink and stared at the ground, Frank remained cool and continued to look Travis right in the eye.  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Frank spat.  
Gerard’s wasn’t an idiot. He knew they weren’t dating. But still, hearing his Frankie saying those words was like being bit by a venomous snake. The hot bit struck him hard, the hollowed out fangs quickly emptying their powerful venom. As it spread throughout his bloodstream, burning and aching, he wanted to scream in agony.  
“Oh, sorry. Girlfriend,” Travis sniggered. He turned to Gerard. “Give me $10, mam.”  
Gerard immediately fished the crumpled bill from his pocket and handed it over, not wanting any trouble.  
“You too, midget,” Travis barked at Frank.  
“Fuck you, I don’t have any money,” Frank scowled.  
“Oh, I’m sorry I can’t believe that, Richie Rich.”  
Frank’s mom is a neurosurgeon. She gets great pay. His dad is a professor at a University. He gets good pay. You can figure it out.  
Travis swiped Frank’s bag from its spot on the ground and tossed it to Giovanni, who caught it and began rifling through it, dropping its contents onto the ground.  
“Hey! Give that back!” Frank shouted, getting up and beginning to charge towards Giovanni.  
Travis caught Frank around his middle and he and Cody held his arms behind his back, struggling a bit to keep him under control.  
“Check the fag’s back pack too, see if he has more,” Cody ordered, nodding towards Gerard.  
Gerard gave his backpack to Nigel with no hassle.  
“Comics, comics, comics,” Giovanni muttered as he searched through Frank’s backpack. “Ooh, Evil Dead. Mine.”  
Giovanni put the horror flick into his own bag.  
“That’s mine, you twat!” Frank cursed.  
Nigel walked over, placed a firm hand on Frank’s shoulder for leverage, and punched him in the stomach so hard for a brief second Frank was lifted off of the ground.  
Gerard gasped. “Please don’t hurt him!” he begged. His hazel eyes darted wildly from person to person. “We don’t want any trouble.”  
“Fuck you, dumbass cunt holes!” Frank yelled. “You can all suck my dick!” He then turned and spit into Travis’s face.  
The first thing Travis did was punch Frank in the eye. Nigel joined in, kneeing Frank in the stomach. Frank would’ve fallen over, but Travis and Cody forced him up into a standing position, the free part of his arms hanging loosely like a marionette.  
Giovanni held back Gerard, who cried and uselessly struggled against him.  
“Way’s crying!” Cody exclaimed.  
“What a bitch!” Nigel laughed.  
They threw Frank onto the ground and all began kicking him, getting in at least three kicks each.  
Gerard was shaking and dry heaving he was sobbing so violently, his vision blurred to the point he could hardly see. Yet, in his state, he could swear that for a split second, Giovanni rubbed his back.  
Once Frank was bloody, in tears, in a fetal position, the boys left, all laughing and high fiving each other. Gerard saw Nigel taking a video of the entire occurrence. Giovanni released Gerard, lightly pushing him in the direction of Frank.  
Gerard looked back at Giovanni, his eyes crimson. He mouthed a “thank you,” to which Giovanni nodded and mouthed “I’m so sorry.” Then he carried on with his friends, forcing laughter and congragulations.  
“Frankie, are you okay?” Gerard worried. He hurried over to the side of his battered friend.  
Frank forced an exaggerated smile, deep red seeping through the space between his teeth. “Never been better, G-Bell.”  
Gerard carefully lifted Frank, who didn’t protest. He carried him all the way home like a married couple would over the threshold, not complaining once.  
“How many fingers am I holding up?” Gerard demanded, three of his bony fingers in the air.  
Frank weakly batted his hand away. “Gee, I’m fine,” he insisted.  
Gerard winced in disagreement as he examined Frank’s now ruined features. His right eye was purple already and swollen shut. A few mounds of caked blood sat by his lips and on his cheek where it was too painful to wash off. His face was covered in scrapes and bruises, making his entire face look as though someone had taken a baseball bat to it.  
Gerard frowned. “Those guys are such dicks. They could’ve really hurt you.”  
Frank giggled a little. “They did, though. Hurt like a motherfucker.”  
“Why can’t you just do what they say?” Gerard sighed.  
Frank’s expression hardened. “Because then those cunts win. The second I let them walk the fuck over me, they’ll know they can forever.” He softened, seeing the hurt look on Gerard’s face. Gerard always let them walk over him. “It’s a principle thing.”  
“You think I don’t have principles?” Gerard scoffed. “I’m just not willing to get my ass kicked.”  
“That’s not what I meant!” Frank retorted, tears already building up.  
Gerard sensed this and put his hand on Frank’s shoulder all feather light. “How are the bruises on your stomach?”  
Frank hesitated before rolling up his shirt to his neck, revealing his chest and stomach. Dark bruises spotted the skin, a couple dotted with beads of scarlet blood. He lightly poked one and cringed at the resulting pain. He flipped his shirt back down, a bit red at the ears for having been half naked in front of Gerard.  
Gerard blushed too, totally giddy at having seen Frank like that. He hid this by looking serious and nodding. He scraped all of the bandage wrappers into the trash and took Frank’s hand, helping the shorter boy down from the countertop.  
Gerard helped Frank up to his room and laid him in his bed, giving him an X Box controller. After they had said their goodbyes, Gerard left. Almost. He’d gotten halfway down the stairs before going back up to Frank’s room and hanging guiltily in the doorway, biting his lip. He felt that he should help more.  
“Gerard, I’m fine,” Frank reassured. He met Gerard’s gaze. “Thanks.”  
Gerard walked over, his knees so weak that he was afraid he was going to fall over. He forced himself to walk quicker to Frankie’s bed and, without even thinking about it, planted a kiss directly onto Frank’s lips.  
Frank’s eyes widened as Gerard’s soft lips touched his. He was going to kiss back, when Gerard suddenly pulled away and, after giving Frank an uneasy look, hurried out of his room.  
“Gee, wait!” Frank called. He tried to get up, but was much too sore. “GEE!” He sighed, knowing Gerard had either left the house or was too scared to reply. He rested his head back on the pillow, getting to sleep with the reminder that he would see Gerard the next day at school.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Gerard sat at their usual lunch table, nervously tightening and loosening his tie, defeating all purposes of his actions.  
Mikey rolled his eyes. Gerard told him about the kiss last night.  
Mikey could tell something was up when his disheveled older sibling bolted into the house. When he’d asked what was up, Gerard had broken down into tears and spilled everything.  
“Gee, it’ll be fine,” Mikey promised.  
Gerard shook his head, his legs jittery. “No, it won’t. He had the worst day ever, and I just piled all of this shit onto him. It was totally selfish.”  
Mikey reached under the table and gripped Gerard’s knee, stopping its anxious shaking. “You did the right thing.” He released Gerard’s leg, which now stayed still.  
Gerard spotted Frank slowly limping over, his green eyes fixed on something Gerard couldn’t see. Gerard looked around the room desperately, his fight or flight instinct going into full play. He searched for an excuse to leave.  
“Uhh.. I…. gotta go!” was all Gerard could sputter out as he stood, picking up his tray.  
Mikey threw his body across the table and clasped a hand around Gerard’s tie.  
“You are talking to him,” Mikey hissed.  
Gerard made what could only be identified as a whining sound as Frank approached.  
Frank offered a lackluster “Hey” and an empty smile as he carefully set his lunch onto the table. He sat down, looking expectantly at Gerard, who too took a seat.  
Mikey grinned, satisfied as he removed his hand from Gerard’s tie, running a long hand over Gee’s blazer to smooth out the newly made wrinkles. He gave Frank a pat on the shoulder before joining some friends in his year at another table, leaving Frank and Gerard alone.  
They sat there in silence for a while, Frank halfheartedly picking at his vegan salad, and Gerard pretending to look for something in his bag.  
“Look-” Gerard began.  
He was interrupted as his hand was tightly clutched by Frank’s underneath the table. Frank smiled warmly, giving Gerard’s cold hand a squeeze. Gerard didn’t say anything, only smiled back, because he could tell in Frank’s expression that everything was okay.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** “Gee, are you going to my house with me?” Frank asked, his backpack slung lazily over one shoulder.  
Gerard shook his head, his raven locks swishing in the air. “Nah, Mikes is being tutored today. I have to wait for him.”  
Frank groaned and stamped his foot. “Can’t you leave and come back?”  
Gerard scrunched his nose. “Ugh, I don’t want to. Too hard. Your house is what, 20 minutes away? We’d be there for about half an hour before having to leave and pick Mikey up.”  
Frank looked down at the ground in disappointment. Suddenly, he lit up, a sly grin smeared across his face.  
“What?” Gerard asked.  
Frank merely held out his hand. Gerard sighed. As cute as Frank was, he was getting real tired of the whole fucking “I know something you don’t”. They’d been dating for what, two weeks? And still, they hadn’t gone farther than kissing.  
Frank led Gerard to the back of the woods a short block from the school.  
“Frankie, do you know where you’re going?” Gerard worried, looking warily at all of the tall trees and thick vegetation surrounding them. “No offense or anything.”  
Frank nodded. “We played here all the time when we were younger, remember?”  
Gerard smiled faintly, remembering the games of Cowboys and Indians, the wading through the creek. This had been their favorite place. It was all a distant memory now. It made him a little sad.  
Frank finally stopped. Without any sign at all, he slammed Gerard’s back against a tree and began kissing him wildly.  
Gerard’s eyes widened in shock and for a moment, he stood there limp. He soon kissed Frank back, placing a hand on Frank’s back.  
They’d been kissing for about five minutes when Gerard got the bravery to slide his hand down onto Frank’s ass, the slacks warm against his fingertips. He’d always wanted to take their relationship further physically, and now was the perfect opportunity to see just how much Frankie would let him get away with.  
He trailed his other hand underneath the front of Frank’s shirt, rubbing his lower abs. Frank moaned. Frank, knowing Gerard was okay with some heavier physical affection, lighly rubbed the area around Gee’s crotch, hoping Gerard would catch the hint and give Frank consent.  
When about a minute of near-crotch petting had passed, Frank blushed and asked,  
“Uhm, Ge-Gerard?”  
Gerard sucked on Frank’s neck. “Yeah, baby?” he panted, looking up at his boyfriend for a brief second before focusing again on sucking Frank’s throat into oblivion.  
“C-Can I touch you?” Frank mumbled, gesturing towards Gerard’s crotch sheepishly.  
Gerard stopped, looking Frank in the eyes with a mixture of surprise and excitement on his face. “Erm, y-yeah.”  
Frank nodded as he unbuttoned Gerard slacks, slipping a hand into the front of Gerard’s briefs.  
Gerard moaned and bit on Frank’s collarbone, whining into the skin.  
Frank worked Gerard’s cock, using techniques that he had used on himself jerking off and knew from experience felt incredible. He squeezed, ran his hand quickly up and down the shaft, and flicked his thumb around the head.  
Gerard cried out as he came, his hips thrashing forwards into Frank. Frank slowed down, helping his boyfriend whine through his orgasm.  
Frank, grinning like an idiot, removed his hand and wiped the cum off on the side of his own slacks.  
“How was I?” Frank asked, planting a kiss on Gerard’s forehead, now coated with sweat.  
Gerard swallowed, struggling to catch his breath. He looked down at Frank and smiled back just as large. “A critical hit.”


End file.
